The 12 Days of ChristmasYuGiOh! style
by R-Chan Winner T-Chan
Summary: Fear it: A Yu-Gi-Oh! parody to the Christmas carol 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.' Holiday songs will never be the same


The Twelve Days of Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas!  
  
One the first day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! A Blue Eyes White Dragon in a pear tree!  
  
Blue Eyes: Roar. **Destroys the tree.** Yami: o_O  
  
One the second day of Christmas, my Dark side gave to me! Two (Catapult) turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Catapult turtles: **Try to destroy each other as T-Chan cackles hysterically.**  
  
One the third day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Mai: Bounjor, mademoiselle Tea. Tea: Bounjor, Mai. Bounjor, Yugi! **Sips tea.** Yugi: **Blushes at the fact that he's wearing a dress, drinking tea, and eating choco-berry scones.**  
  
One the fourth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Pegasus: Yugi-Boy, you'll never win! **Cackles.** Kaiba: You insolent little dog! You'll never win! **Cackles.** Mai: You little brat! You'll never win! **Cackles.** Yami Bakura: You little fool! You'll never win! **Cackles in that oh-so- cute Yami Bakura way.**  
  
One the fifth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Five Kuriboh Cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle Doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Kuriboh Cards: **Meet each other, squeal, and go behind the bushes. In a few moments, A kazillion Kuriboh pop out of the bushes and rapidly begin to multiply.** Kaiba: AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!! GET THESE FUZZY FREAKS AWAY FROM ME! Yami: **Evil grin.**  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Six duelists playing, Five Kuriboh Cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Yami: **Watches six other duelists playing.** They're pathetic.**Realizes that they're his friends and Kaiba.** Oops.^.^  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my dark side gave to me! Uhh.seven bishies swimming!! Six duelists playing, five Kuriboh cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, to Catapult Turtle doves, and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! bishies: **Madly swimming away from the crowds of fangirls chasing after them on the Duelist Kingdom Island.** Get away.evil vultures! Back! Random Fangirl #1: Ryou! Ryou my love, come back! T_T Random Fangirl # 2: Kaiba! Kaiba I love you so much! Random Fangirl # 3: YAAAAMMMIIIII!!!!! **Squeals and latches on top Yami's leg as he tries to catch up to his friends who are in the ocean.** Yami: AGGGHHHH!!!! Get off my leg you pervert, I need that! T-Chan: **Smirks like Billy Idol.**  
  
On the Eighth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Eight Millennium Items, seven bishies swimming, six duelists playing, Five Kuriboh Cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves, and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Yami-Yugi: Hey, Bakura, don't those look like Millennium items? Bakura: MINE! **Grabs nearest shiny gold thing and clutches it protectively to his chest.**  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Nine computer passwords, eight Millennium Items, seven bishies swimming, six duelists playing, five Kuriboh Cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Kaiba: Okay, computer, the password is 'Duel.' Computer: Wrong-o! Kaiba: **Sweatdrop.** Okay, then, how about 'Toon World'??? Computer: Wrong again, genius. Kaiba: **Eye twitches.** Umm.what about 'Celia?' Computer: I'm afraid you're.WRONG! HAHA! Kaiba: **Yanks out computer plug.** Stupid technology.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! 10 Yami's leaping, nine computer passwords, eight Millennium items, seven bishies swimming, six duelists playing--**Deep breath**--Five Kuriboh Cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves, and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Yami: **High on sugar.** Hey-hey-hey! I'll play **Jumps up and down.** anyone at Pokemon! Everyone: **Sweatdrop at their companion.** Yami: **Still jumping up and down.** Or Uno? Everyone: Err.;; Yami: Or Candyland! Yeah, let's play Candyland! **Jumps up and down.** Joey: I have homework. Tea: I have ballet lessons. Tristan: I have a hair appointment. Kaiba: I have computers to hack into. Yugi: I have to help Grandpa at the shop. Bakura: I have a date with.ummm.. Yami: Well, fine! **Pouts.** No one wants to play with me!  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! eleven script writers 'working' ten Yami's leaping, nine computer passwords, eight Millennium items, seven bishies swimming, six duelists playing, five Kuriboh cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Script Writer #1: Okay, how's this for an episode: Yami Bakura's ancient Egyptian girlfriend comes back to life and possesses one Millennium item that could destroy the Earth. What will Yami and Yugi do? Writer # 2: o_O Isn't that a copyright infringement? # 1: How? # 2: That's basically copying 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy Returns.' Writer # 3: Hey! I have an idea! 'Yu-Gi-Oh: The Twelve Days of Christmas!'  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my dark side gave to me! Twelve yaoi lemons, eleven script writers working, ten Yami's leaping, nine computer password, eight Millennium items, seven bishies swimming, six duelists playing, five Kuriboh cards! Four calling birds, three French hens, two Catapult Turtle doves and a Blue Eyes in a pear tree!  
  
Yami: **Goes on fanfiction.net and clicks on a yaoi lemon.** O_O Dang! How is that position even physically possible?! HEY! BAKURA! RYOU! Get over here and try to figure out of to bend like this! Bakura: **Thinking.** I am going to hurt that guy.  
  
OWARI! T-Chan: Likee? I liked the last bit myself! ^.^ Please review! 


End file.
